unityonefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Birth of the Federation
Star Trek: Birth of the Federation is a 4X turn-based strategy game developed by Microprose and published by Hasbro Interactive. The game was released in 1999 for Windows 98. The game is set in the Star Trek: The Next Generation era. The player can take control of one of five civilisations the Federation, Ferengi, Klingons, Romulans or Cardassians. Like in other 4X games, the game includes thirty other minor races from the Star Trek universe. In addition to the main strategy mode, Birth of the Federation also features a 3D combat mode, which runs the Falcon 4.0 engine. Where can I get it? The best way to get it, is to download the All in One version of the game from ArmadaFleetCommand. Not only will you get it with a fix for modern computer systems, but also a selection of mods. The website also has a semi-active community for modding and multiplayer. How to play it in Widescreen? You can get a Universal 1920 x 1080 patch, the only thing you need to know it, that you install the All in One version in the 800 x 600 version. If you don't that, you will have a crash. Ultimate Dominion Mod Ultimate Dominion Mod is based on the dramatic events shown on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and specifically centered around the conflicts arising from the Dominion invasion into the Alpha Quadrant. Of the five playable races featured in Birth of the Federation, the Dominion, thus putting in the hands of the player the chance to take control of this enigmatic and powerful empire, originating more than 60,000 light-years away, in the distant and un-explored Gamma-Quadrant. Replacing the Ferengi Alliance, the Dominion is featured as a playable race, with a full-fledged fleet of unique ships, its very own character, strengths, weaknesses and game-play. All the other major powers have seen considerable revisions in regards to fleet composition, structures and overall approach. Many minor races have been replaced with new ones, each with a unique special structure. There are also new space faring minors, featuring new ships never before seen in BotF! General Mod Features: * Dominion replaces Ferengi as a playable race, featuring unique structures, starships and philosophy. * Numerous new minor races, each providing unique advantages and some even have powerful ships of their own, including the Breen, the Son’a, the Maquis, the Ferengi, the Miradorn and several more… And Buildable if membered. * New special structures, enhancing and specializing the production capacities of the individual empires * Enhanced game mechanics to allow for a more challenging game-play in single- and multiplayer games * Re-balanced planetary populations * Smoother advancement of minor races * Every minor race now has dilithium * Orbital batteries and Shield Generators have been strengthened * Changed population ship support and credit output * Trade route thresholds changed and Ferengi free trade patch added * changed planet and anomaly occurrence frequencies * Gifts to minors the effect has been changed from 25 to 75 this will decrease effect and take more credits to get a minor to become a member * Industry bonus for all races have been edited at all levels * Tech levels have been changed to increase time between level lower levels and little or no change at higher tech * Edo has been replaced with Bajor and given DS9 replaces Edo guardian * The Borg cube has been replaced with Borg sphere * Husnock has been replaced with species 8472 * Almost all models have been replaced so they use 8 phasers * Minor race attitudes have been edited to reflect a more cannon feel * ship names have also been changed * new star names have been add * All troop-transport and colony ships have weapons and can fight in combat * New intro video and race intro for dominion * Alt.res has new images for dominion voices by Tethys * new sounds for dominion and minor race introductions * Outpost no longer auto upgrade to starbase You will need to use second troop transport to upgrade* Trivia BOTF was original planed to include the entire Trek universe with all eras game, but through licence problems the developer were limited to The Next Generation era. So they ended up using only ships, characters and races shown in TNG and it's associated movies. Links * Armada Fleet Command * Ultimate Dominion Mod 3 - Time Lapse Video * Memory Alpha has writen an good summary Category:Star Trek